Hermione's best friend
by ExtraodinaireGurlThug
Summary: The best friend of Hermione goes to Hogwarts and interesting things started to happen.


Hermione's best friend  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the new character.  
  
Chapter 1: the girl who is a cross-species between a Veela and an angel  
  
Harry and Ron was sitting on the couch, side-by-side, lazily munching popcorn, popping finger foods into their mouths and drinking soft drinks while watching yet another movie. This movie must have been the hundredth movie that they have watched during the past weeks.  
Hermione, on the other hand, is reading another book in the other corner of their living room, idly twirling a strand of her honey- colored hair on her finger.  
Harry and Ron decided to stay in Hermione's house because her parents has gone away on a trip to take care of her sick grandmother. Upon receiving the letter from Hermione's parents, her two best friends felt like Hermione is their responsibility to take care that's why even without her consent, they have been staying with her since the beginning of summer vacation.  
"I am SO bored!" Hermione squealed, putting her book down and looking up to the boys.  
"I never thought I'd see the day that you, Hermione Granger, would be bored of reading!" Ron said with mock surprise on his face.  
Hermione simply rolled her eyes.  
"Honestly, guys! Aren't you fed up with what your doing? You have been doing nothing since school ended. You have been sitting around there, devouring everything within your reach and watching innumerable movies. I won't be surprised if next year, they kick you out of Quidditch and I don't even see you working out in the gym! Honestly, you have been doing nothing. The Gryffindors might think I am not taking care of the both of you if next school year you're both like pears walking around in the Hogwarts uniform!" Hermione screeched, panting when she finished her "speech."  
After she had finished, both the boys were speechless. They threw a glance at each other, knowing what the other is thinking: Hermione's losing it because of boredom.  
"Ok, ok. We understand. What do you want us to do?" Harry asked.  
"Fix your mess then changed into proper clothes," she sternly said while scrutinizing the boys' clothes, which had been stained with different substances from the refrigerator.  
Minutes after, the "Golden Trio" are strolling around the park, hotdogs and drinks in their hands. The fine weather outside was perfect for their activities, if there will be any.  
Hermione was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap and pink shorts that rest just above her knees. Harry was wearing black baggy jeans and blue Dickies shirt, as well as Ron who was wearing the same black baggy jeans and orange shirt, at his attempt to look and act like a normal Muggle.  
The two boys were extremely handsome in their own special ways. Harry's hair was still unruly but now his glasses are gone. He has been wearing contact lenses since the sixth year and now his emerald green eyes are more noticeable than ever. It was his eyes that make almost all the girls in Hogwarts swooning at his wake, not to mention his smile and his skills in Quidditch.  
On the other hand, Ron has this mysterious atmosphere that attracts every girl in Hogwarts to him. It was like as if a spell has been cast on him that resulted to this. He had been toying on girls, changing partner from time to time. His longest relationship lasted for only a month when he met this Veela in France. Harry and Hermione believe that it's the "shag talent" that keeps Ron's attention on a girl.  
The boys has finally harvest what they planted on playing Quidditch over the years. They have well-built and muscular bodies, muscular but not bulky. It was just enough to make a girl feel safe and secured when she's in their arms.  
Hermione, on the other hand, has grown into a beautiful lady. One day, her mom dragged her to the salon where she experienced, by her own standards, a complete transformation. Her mother had her hair cut and had blacklights applied on it. Now, her hair is 4 inches below her shoulders. Her nails was polished and her skin was applied with creams and lotions with different functions. Her wardrobe gradually changed from clothes that cover all her assets to those things that reveal all that she has: sexy and daring clothes. But she never wears them daily, just on special occasions and parties. This is the reason why many boys in Hogwarts have noticed her as a GIRL and not just any smart student, including Draco Malfoy. (But that's another story, guys. I just wanted to include it..)  
They were sitting on the grass while munching their foods. Their topics ranged from school, Quidditch, girls, happening events and what their life will be after graduation Hogwarts when a girl with about their age came walking across them, capturing the attention of the two boys. She has this big, blue eyes that suggests innocence and rosy cheeks. Her long, black-brown hair that ends with small waves below her waist shines in reflection of the sunlight. She was wearing a powder blue t- shirt and a pink skirt that ends about four inches from above her knees. Her body has all the curves in the right places, just like Hermione's. She was not wearing any goop that every girl calls as make- up.  
When the girl noticed that Harry and Ron was staring at her, she beamed at them a friendly smile with her perfectly even, white teeth glistening in the sun and the boys noticed that she has dimples on each of her cheek. For the two boys, especially for Harry, she looks like a baby angel.  
Hermione, meanwhile, was looking in the different direction and was having her own contemplations.  
"Whoa! Do you see what I see, Harry? " Ron said very slowly, still gaping at the girl who was waiting for her dog to finish whatever it is trying to finish.  
"I sure do, Ron," Harry replied, dazed by the girl's innocent beauty.  
"Is she a cross-species between a Veela and an angel?" Ron asked even though he knows that there is no such thing.  
Hermione daydreaming about what will happen after they left Hogwarts was cut short when she heard Ron said "cross-species between Veela and an angel". She snapped back to reality and looked at her two best friends, who were gawking at something in front of them. She followed their gazes and saw the same girl the two idiots are looking at and then back to the two boys. She snapped her fingers in front of them and they return to their original, conscious selves.  
"Ron, you know perfectly well that there is no such thing as a cross- species between Veela and an angel," Hermione said as a matter-of-factly.  
"Yes there is one, Hermione. Look at her," Harry said, nodding his head on the direction of the girl.  
The girl who was observing something on a tree received a once-over from Hermione and she studying her features a sideways view. It was a good thing that the girl can't see what Hermione was doing because she was so absorbed with something on the tree.  
When the girl turn to face them, recognition dawned on Hermione. This is her best friend during the summer breaks. This is Kathleen Angelique Mionnete!  
"KATHLEEN!!!" Hermione called out, waving her hands in the air like a crazy woman.  
"HERMIONE!!!" The girl also called out.  
Hermione ran to the girl and hugged her very tight.  
After some time, Hermione broke the hug and looked at her best girl friend.  
"I never thought you will really come here! I missed you!" Hermione said, hugging the girl again, this time with glassy eyes.  
"I missed you too!" The girl replied.  
"So how are you, Hermione?" The girl asked, trying to start a conversation.  
"Fine," Hermione replied and was about to start talking non-stop when she was cut short by a cough from Harry, signaling that they, too, was present.  
"Oh, oh yes. Sorry Harry. Kathleen, I would like you to meet my friend, Ron--," She was cut short because Ron grabbed Kathleen's hand, kneeled down in front of her then kissed her small, soft hand.  
She smiled at the redhead.  
"--And, let's not forget, the great Harry Potter," Hermione continued.  
"Good heavens! Are you really?" Kathleen inquired. Her eyes darted to his forehead, which was covered with his black hair, looking for the "legendary" scar.  
Harry smiled, amused with Kathleen's curiosity. He raked his hand through his hair, letting Kathleen catch a glimpse of his lightning scar.  
She smiled and then her eyes fell on Harry's emerald-green eyes. Blue penetrated by green. What a nice shade of green, Kathleen thought.  
Harry was amazed by how blue her eyes are. They were lost in each other's eyes when Ron waved his hand in front of them, bringing them back to reality.  
Kathleen blushed, Hermione giggled.  
"It was nice meeting the both of you," she said politely.  
"It was my pleasure," the two boys said in unison.  
They glared at each other then punched each other playfully.  
"Boys," Hermione and Kathleen said, waving a hand dismissively then started to walk away.  
"So how was your life?" Hermione asked, trying to talk with his friend now that they are away from the boys.  
When the boys noticed that the girls had walked away, they stopped their fight then followed them.  
"It was fine with a--," Kathleen said but was interrupted by Ron.  
"Kathleen, are you really a cross-species between a Veela and an angel?" Ron asked in an inquiring tone with a serious face. He wasn't able to hear Kathleen's answer because she was thrown in fits of laughter for reason Ron doesn't. When Harry and Hermione understood the situation, they too laughed and wasn't able to stop until tears were forming in their eyes. Ron can't see anything funny.  
"What? What's so funny?" Clearly not understanding that what he said and his serious face don't go along-- it only made Kathleen, Hermione and Harry laugh.  
  
`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;``;`;`;`;`;`;` ;`  
  
A/N  
  
Hey people! If anyone has bothered to read my story, (thank you!) please drop a review. Tell me what you think of it. Constructive criticisms and questions are always welcome. English is not my mother tongue so please try to understand me in case you find some grammatical error (which I think you will...)  
  
ExtraordinaireGurlThug_09 


End file.
